


Bunny Bow's Birthday Blowout

by Smolkobold



Category: Shopkins (Toys)
Genre: Anal, Baking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold
Summary: Bunny Bow prepares a cake for your birthday, but something goes wrong! Something *always* goes wrong.





	Bunny Bow's Birthday Blowout

Every time you leave Bunny Bow alone for the afternoon, she always finds a new way of creating an emergency. A few weeks ago, she had tried to make her own action figures by melting crayons in a pot. Molding things from wax isn’t a horrible idea, however, if you turn the heat up too high, or leave the paper on it can create a terrifyingly huge fire. Before that, she had bent the curtain rod trying to create the biggest pillow fort ever, and before that she flooded the bathroom by spitting out all her marshmallows from “chubby bunny” into the toilet.

Today, it was a necessity. It was your birthday, after all, and you didn’t want to miss heading out to catch the hottest new flick with a few of your friends. The movie was alright, but mostly it was just to spend time with them above everything else. Now that you had the social aspect of your birthday down, it was back to home. Bow had promised an unforgettable evening, and you weren’t about to miss out.

Stepping out of your car, you immediately noticed something amiss; the curtains were tilted, and there was a peculiar gray stain on the edge. “Oh no, not again.” You thought to yourself, rushing up the steps and unlocking your door. By the time you stepped inside, you could hear the clanging of pots and pans.

“Uhh, don’t look yet!” You hear a familiar voice call from the kitchen. You had no plans on agreeing to that and burst into the kitchen.

Flour was strewn over the countertops, oven, floor, and curtains. Dirty mixing bowls and spoons lay in piles by the sink, which was half-full with water but had nothing soaking inside of it. Icing was smeared over every surface, including the microwave and the refrigerator, and sprinkles covered the floor like some sort of defensive perimeter.

“What have you done this time?” You ask sternly.

“I—I baked you a cake!”

Bow popped out from behind the counter, wobbling on a small stool and holding out a two-layer vanilla cake proudly. She was covered in baking materials from head to toe and was wearing nothing but an apron.

“Where're your clothes?”

“I didn’t want them to get dirty, so I took them off. You should try some of my cake!”

As Bow finished her sentence, she leaned forwards trying to show off the cake. The stool she was standing on toppled over, and she was sent flying towards you on the ground, plunging both of her arms into the cake until it was split into thirds, the rest ending up on her face.

“Well, it’s a little smushed now, but I bet it’s still very tasty!” Bow flushed a deep shade of red that was apparent even through the thick layer of icing.

You took a moment to appreciate the mess she made. It was incredible given both her size and the amount of time she was given.

“Don’t move, I’ll clean you up.”

You stepped over the overturned bowls on the floor and approached her from behind, her little legs weakly protesting their altitude. Somehow, she had managed to cover her butt in flour, with two massive sugary handprints leaving their mark on her short, fluffy fur. You took advantage of the situation and pressed your hands where the prints would suggest, spreading her cheeks roughly. They easily gave in to your demands, and Bow moaned softly.

“Come on, clean me up!”

You leaned down and licked from the base of her pussy to her tight rabbit ass. You could see her body quiver as you tried it once more, amazingly, it tasted almost exactly like a vanilla cake. You flicked your tongue against her asshole harder, and her squirming grew more vigorous.

“Nnngh! Please give me more!~” Bow begged, wiggling her little pom-pom bunny tail in your face as she moaned in pleasure.

You pressed your fingers into her ass, spreading her supple hole with little effort, noting her increasingly loud and uncomfortable moans. Within moments, you were fingering her with your index finger, followed by your index and middle finger. With each movement, her body squeezed tightly against you, as if it was begging for more.

“I didn’t get any cake there! You’re doing it all wrong!” Bow cried, clearly trying to mask her enjoyment as you fit a third finger into her, nearly stretching her to her limit. She moaned loudly, holding out a hand for you, which you squeezed tightly, preparing for what was next to come.

You unzipped your pants and mounted her, pressing your lips against her neck and planting a firm kiss before you aligned your cock with her supple bunny butthole. Pressing yourself forward, she grits her buck teeth and let out a little whimper before your head popped into her, after which she cried out.

“I-it-it’s really big! Don’t you want to clean up the kitchen instead?”

Instead of responding, you forced yourself deeper. Bow moaned softly, flicking her tail and pressing further into you with every thrust of your hips. Her insides were hot and slippery, but tight enough to offer resistance with every movement you made, making it hard to thrust without allowing yourself to get lost in the pleasure as well.

You thrust forward again, this time pumping your hips repeatedly. Bow pressed her face into the ruined cake, spongey bread and sugary icing spraying across the table with each harsh tap to her ass you made.

“Are you satisfied with the mess you made?” You ask.

“Y-Yes!~ I’ve done a good job at ruining everything!” she calls back.

You press her face into the cake, smearing it over her cheeks, neck, and forehead. She moans uncomfortably loud, contracting around your cock with force. You kiss her lightly on the neck and she forces herself as far back as she can manage against you.

“I-I love you!”

Bow rubs her clit roughly as you pound away at her cake coated body, rolling onto her back and staring into your eyes with her lewd, messy face.

“Please, umm, you know!”

You lean down and kiss her on her lips. You feel her buck teeth pressing against your mouth, but you gently flick your tongue against hers as you pump your hips wildly against hers. Within moments, you’re at your limit. You lift her legs up high and pull her as deep as you can. Rope after thick rope of hot, thick seed fills Bow’s bunny hole as she squirms, writhing in pure bliss as you fill her with your hot cum.

“Aah~ I’m glad you liked your birthday present, I think I’d like to mess it up a little more often!’


End file.
